Fiber optics
By: Jeffrey Chen Overview: The purpose of having/using fiber optics is to enhance the current generation’s experience with technology. Fiber optics are light-based, therefore are nonflammable and don’t conduct electricity making it safer to use in comparison to other cables such as copper. Fiber optics are commonly found in medical imagery, sewer and engineering inspection, networking, telecommunications and cable Television. It has 4 major components, including the core, which is the center of the fiber in which core, for the purpose of reflecting the light travelling through the core back into the core. The buffer coating is a protective outer layer made of plastic, which protects each individual fiber form damage and moisture. Although since these optical fibers are made in bundles, a jacket is made to surround the bundle for protection. There are 2 types of Optical fibers; single-mode fibers and multi-mode fibers: 1. Single-mode fibers have a core with diameter of 3.5 x 10^-4 inches and transmit infrared lasers, with wavelength 1,300 to 1,500 nanometers. 2. Multi-mode fibers have large cores with diameter 2.5 x 10^-3 inches and also transmit infrared light, with wavelength 850-1,300 nm. How to use it: Fiber optics are flexible, transparent fibers made of silica (extruded glass) or plastic. In comparison to human hair, it is only slightly thicker. Fiber optics can be used with LEDs or infrared lasers and although lasers are stronger and can travel far greater distances, they are far more expensive. Deciding on which one to use really depends on the temperature. They are arranged in bundles called optical cables, for the purpose of transmitting light signals and information over long distances. Fibers operate on a principal called total internal reflection. According to the laws of physics, light travels in straight lines, and so, to get light to travel through bendy optical fibers, the fibers are lined with mirror-like walls on the inside so that light can bounce from one end to the other. They also get rid of the echo that you’d hear in satellite com. Because the mirrors don’t absorb any light energy, the light is capable of travelling great distances. This however, is countered by a phenomenon called light degrading, which is caused by impurities of the glass or plastic to break down the light energy. Who uses it? Fiber optics are used as mediums in telecommunication and computer networking because of its physical attributes. They’re therefore used in networking in office buildings, as it takes up less space. They are also used in Cable television, the telecommunications field, and internet use. Furthermore, used in medical imaging and engineering inspection as well as plumbing, to inspect sewers by physicians as well as those in the sewage and certain engineering fields. When are they used? Fiber optics are used over other different types of cables when the client or customer wants speed of transmission of data, and clarity of data including audio and visual, and capable of transmitting over great distances while maintaining clarity. What does it do? Fiber Optics operates in what’s called a fiber-optic relay system, constituting of a transmitter device, which produces and encodes the light signals. Then there’s the optical fiber, which conducts the light signals over a distance. The optical regenerator is responsible for boosting the light's signal, should the distance be significant. The optical receiver is tasked with receiving and decoding the light signals. Benefits of Use On a scale of 1-10, if paper cups are a 1 in terms of benefits gained from using them, and copper cables are a 7, Fiber optics would be a 10. Q and A '''(Circle the correct response) '''1. A net-work of optical fibers is called: A. Fiber-optic relay system B. Fiber-optic engineered system C. Fiber-optic telephone system D. Fiber-optic race system 2. Arranged in bundles called: A. Optical bundles B. Optical Cables C. Optical barrels D. Optical Abundance 3. The purpose of the core is: A. To contain light energy B. To power the system C. To produce electricity D. For decoration purposes 4. Optical fibers can be made using ''' A. LED light B. Laser C. Infrared light D. Glow sticks E. A and B F. A B and C G. A and D '''5. Fiber optics can be as thin as: A. Cat hair B. Human hair C. A wooden splinter D. A needle 6. Operates on a principal called: A. Total internal reflection B. Total external reflection C. Mirror imaging D. Mirror effect 7. Fiber optics are found: A. Medical imaging B. Plumbing C. Engineering D. Networking E. All of the Above 8. The 2 types of optical fibers are: A. Single-mode, multi-mode B. Single-mode, double-mode C. Single-mode, mega-mode D. Double-mode, Triple-mode 9. Affected by a phenomenon calle'''d: A. Light degradation B. Sound degradation C. Degraded sound energy '''10. Fiber optics are most commonly made of: A. Plastic B. Paper C. Glass D. Rubber Answers: 1. A 2. B 3. A 4. F 5. B 6. A 7. E 8. A 9. A 10. C = Works Cited = Freudenrich, P. C. (2001, March 6). How fiber optics work. Retrieved March 5, 2015, from howstuffworks.com: http://computer.howstuffworks.com/fiber-optic.htm Wikipedia. (2015, February 22). Optical Fiber. Retrieved March 5, 2015, from Wikipedia.com: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Optical_fiber Woodford, C. (2015, January 19). Fiber Optics. Retrieved March 5, 2015, from explainthatstuff.com: http://www.explainthatstuff.com/fiberoptics.html